Strong Enough For the People I Care About
by Ybarra87
Summary: It's been five years since Weirdmageddon. The Pines Twins are back in Gravity Falls and Mabel happens to see that a close friend of theirs is in trouble and the thing is it has something to with a certain event that happened fifteen years ago. I do not own anything belonging to Gravity Falls.


It had been five years since Weirdmageddon. The Pines twins were now seventeen and were again spending their summer with their great uncles at Gravity Falls. Mabel was basically the same like always full of energy and ready for anything. Dipper however was the one who had changed the most since that summer. He had begun working out and exercising when ever he could eventually building some muscle and getting stronger. His reason for doing that was simple it was to have enough strength to protect the people he cares about after the situation with Bill. He became afraid that Bill or someone worse than him would come to Gravity Falls and begin another reign of terror. He wanted to at least be strong and smart enough to fight them. Other than that Dipper was about the same still studying the supernatural with his Grunkle Ford thinking about being his apprentice when he graduated high school.

It had been about a month since Dipper and Mabel had been back at the Mystery Shack. Mabel had been helping out at the shack doing stuff like stocking the shelves and working the register but the most she did with her time was helping her Grunkle Stan come up with new attractions and scams. While Dipper has helped out as well mostly as the Teenage Wolf Boy since he was no longer a pre-teen and Stan knew a bunch of girls would pay to see him as dressed up like that. Other than that he had been mostly been working with Ford in his lab studying Gravity Falls and making sure no threats like Bill never show up. Now there had been a few close calls but nothing as big or devastating as Bill and his family and friends would always some how stop it before it was too late. As for his friendship with Wendy it had changed through out the years. They were still friends but didn't hang out as much as they used to the past summers. Dipper had noticed that Wendy became distant from him over the years and didn't know why but instead of trying to find out he mostly focused on working with Ford.

Dipper had just got done with his stunt as the Teenage Wolf Boy for the week. He hated dressing up as a wolf boy but Stan told him he could either bring in the money dressed like that or have him wear Soos' old Questiony the Question Mark outfit. Needless to say Dipper knew which costume to wear. After dealing with the screaming teenage girls who took pictures of him and wanted to go out with him, Dipper was ready to rest for the weekend. He made his way to gift shop where Mabel was working the register with Wendy. Wendy had started college about a year ago but still came home to Gravity Falls during the summer and worked at the Mystery Shack as her summer job.

"Hey Mabel. Hey Wendy." Dipper said as he walked into the gift shop putting his shirt on in the process.

"Hey there Dipstick. Did you get a lot of date offers again?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, it's the basically the same as always. Luckily Grenda wasn't here to throw money at me." He said as he grabbed a drink. "Somehow she makes it worst causing all the girls to start a huge fight over me."

"Oh come on Dipper, you know Grenda loves werewolves." Mabel said as she went to the vending machine to get some snacks.

"Well I blame those age inappropriate romance novels you read with Candy and her." Dipper said.

"Oh come on Dipper, there's nothing wrong with the Wolfman Bare Chest series." She said.

"Mabel the last time she was here she called me Gerard."

Mabel just rolled her eyes. "Oh please she was probably thinking about the next sequel." She said.

Dipper just rolled his eyes and groaned. He knew it would be pointless to continue this argument with his sister so he just turned his attention to Wendy. "Hey Wendy, how have you been?" He asked.

Wendy who was reading a magazine but still paying attention to Dipper and Mabel's argument just looked at him and then back at her magazine making sure her face was covered by her magazine the whole time. "Oh I've been fine, Dipper." She said as she read her magazine not looking him in the face as she talked to him.

Dipper just looked at her. He realized he hadn't really spent much time with her since he got back to Gravity Falls. "Hey Wendy, I realized we haven't spent anytime together since Mabel and me came back to Gravity Falls. Do you want to go do something?" He asked.

Wendy just sighed as she read her magazine. "Sorry Dipper, I made plans with my boyfriend Chad for tonight and I really don't have the time to hang out with you." Wendy said though she sounded disappointed when she said it.

Dipper just sighed. He heard Wendy got a new boyfriend before Mabel and him came back to Gravity Falls. Apparently he had moved to town about a few months ago so he really didn't know about certain town events. Now Dipper had met Chad a few times and the instant he saw him Dipper just instantly hated him for some reason. There was something about him that just didn't sit right with him about Chad and Dipper didn't know what. Maybe he still had some feelings for Wendy still. Truth was Dipper never exactly got over her. He tried going out on dates with the girls Mabel set him up with but somehow they never worked out. For some reason he couldn't connect with them like he could with Wendy. Dipper just looked at Wendy. "Okay then maybe later." He said as he then looked at Mabel. "I'm going to go take a nap." Dipper said to her as he left the room.

Mabel just looked at Wendy in confusion as her brother left the room. "Why did you blow off Dipper like that?" She asked.

"I didn't blow him off Mabel. I actually have plans with my boyfriend." Wendy replied as she looked at her magazine.

Mabel knew something was up with Wendy today. For some reason she refused to look anyone in the face and she wanted to know why. "Why don't you tell me the real reason why you don't want to hang out with Dipper while looking me in the face?" She asked.

Mabel could see Wendy looked surprised by what she just asked. "I told you Mabel, I have plans with Chad. Now leave it alone." Wendy replied.

"No!" Mabel shouted. "The entire month we've been here you've been asking me what Dipper and me have been up to. I could tell you were real interested in what Dipper has been up to."

"That's because he's my friend and I was curious." Wendy said as she tried to get up only for Mabel to get in her way.

"Then why don't you say that to me while looking me in the eyes?" Mabel asked as she grabbed the magazine away from Wendy.

"Mabel! Give me back my magazine!" Wendy shouted.

"Why?" Mabel asked as she took a good look at Wendy's face and gave a shocked look. "Is that makeup around your eye?" Wendy just gave a shocked look as Mabel gasped. "Oh my god! You have a-" But before Mabel could finish Wendy covered her mouth.

"Mabel I need you to be quiet and not make a big deal out of this okay?" She asked as she had her hand over Mabel's mouth. "Can you at least hear me out before you start screaming?" Mabel just gave a nod as Wendy took her hand off her mouth.

"What happened?" Mabel asked.

"I fell." Wendy replied.

Mabel heard what Wendy was saying but for some reason she didn't believe her. "You're lying." She said.

"No, I'm not Mabel."

"Then why didn't you just tell us instead of hiding it?" Mabel asked. She could tell Wendy didn't want to answer but she wanted to know the truth. Thinking back to the case of the missing head of Wax Stan that Dipper mostly solved Mabel decided to do some detective work. "You could of told us if it was an accident but you didn't which tells me someone gave it to you." Wendy began to look nervous. "Now you're Wendy Corduroy, you once got a black eye from unicorns and wore it with pride which tells me the person who did this to you is someone close and you're afraid of them."

"Mabel stop." Wendy pleaded but Mabel just kept going.

"I can't think of anyone you could be afraid of so it makes me think it's someone new in town but the only person who's new in town is your boyfriend." Before Mabel could finish she realized instantly who gave her the black eye. "It was Chad wasn't it?"

Wendy just grabbed Mabel. "Mabel you need to promise me you won't tell anyone! Please!" Wendy pleaded.

"But Wendy-"

"Mabel is was an accident. Chad didn't mean to hit me. Please don't make a big deal out of it."

"Has this happen before?"

"They were mostly my fault."

Mabel could not believe what she was hearing. Wendy the toughest girl she knew was in an abusive relationship and asking her to keep quiet about it. "Maybe I should tell Dipper about this-"

Before Mabel could finish Wendy interrupted her. "Mabel I need you to promise me that you won't tell Dipper about this!" She shouted.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need Dipper judging me!"

"Wendy you know Dipper won't judge you. In fact he would want to help you."

"I don't need his help!"

"But Wendy-"

"No buts Mabel. Promise me right here and now that you won't tell Dipper or anyone about Chad otherwise both Dipper and you will lose me as a friend for good! I mean it."

Mabel could see from the look in Wendy's eyes that she was serious and she didn't want to lose Wendy as a friend so against her better judgment she agreed. "Fine I won't tell Dipper anything Wendy." She said. "But are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Wendy said as she looked at her watch. "I better go now. Chad's expecting me." Wendy then left leaving a confused and upset Mabel alone wondering what she should do.

MEANWHILE WITH DIPPER

Dipper was currently in the attic sleeping until he found himself in a place that he hadn't been since five years Bill's Fearamid. "Why am I here?" Dipper asked as he stood in front of Bill's throne made out of the people of Gravity Falls. Suddenly a voice could be heard.

"Isn't it obvious Pine Tree?" It asked. "I've brought you here."

Dipper's spine just froze hearing that creepy familiar voice. "Bill." He said as Bill materialized in front of him.

"Long time no see Pine Tree." He said as he sat on his throne.

"You're suppose to be dead." Dipper said as he stood his ground.

"Well here's the thing Pine Tree. I am." Bill replied.

Dipper just gave a shocked and confused look hearing that. "Then why are you here?" He asked.

"Well I'm here thanks to you."

"What are you talking about?! The last thing I want is you coming back!" Dipper yelled. "That's why I've been working out and studying to make sure a monster like you never comes back!"

"And that's how I am able to be here." Bill said as a martini glass appeared in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked confused by what he meant.

"You see Pine Tree, I may be dead but the fact that you're doing everything you can to prevent me from coming back gave me enough strength to visit you in your dreams." Bill said as he shrunk down and appeared next to Dipper. "You doing everything you can to become stronger and smarter just to protect the people you love from the likes of me is the force that drives you and it gives me enough power to see you."

"So you're here to haunt my dreams?"

"No, I may be dead but I got better things to do than mess with you Pine Tree."

"Then why are you here?"

"To tell you something important."

"And what's that?"

"To leave Gravity Falls."

"I'm not leaving Gravity Falls!"

"Hey I'm just trying to help you."

"And how does me leaving Gravity Falls helps me Bill?"

"Because Pine Tree you being in Gravity Falls hurts one of the people you love and the longer you stay in Gravity Falls the more they suffer. You want to protect them then you have to leave."

"Why should I believe you? You nothing but a liar and a manipulator."

"Believe me or don't believe me. I don't care Pine Tree. I told you what I needed to what happens next is up to you." Bill said as he pulled out his cane and tapped it to the ground causing his fearamid to fall to pieces with Dipper falling from the sky. "Well it looks like it's time for me to go back to the after life." Bill said as he began to fade away as Dipper just screamed as he fell through the sky where he could see the Mystery Shack on the ground and him getting closer to it only to fall through the roof and back into his body.

Dipper just quickly woke up completely covered in sweat. "I've got to tell Grunkle Ford!" He shouted as he got out of bed and ran downstairs.

Mabel was currently thinking on what she should do about Wendy as she was eating some licorice rope. She knew she had to do something to help her. She may have promised her not to say a thing about what was happening but she didn't promise not to do anything. She just wished that there was a guy good enough for Wendy that she could fall for then it hit her Dipper. She knew Dipper still had feelings for Wendy after all these years. Sure she may have set him up on some dates and followed him when he was on them but she could tell instantly that Dipper didn't feel anything for them let alone some kind of connection like the one he had with Wendy. She could see him try to do what he could to get over her but never actually could. Then there was Wendy, Mabel knew that Wendy had developed feelings for Dipper over the years by the way she looks at him and the stories she would tell her about what Dipper did over the school year. She could see how her face lit up when talking about Dipper but instead of acting on them she began dating a long line of losers with the one she's with now being the worst. She knew those two had feelings for each other and she was determined to make them confess their feelings for each other she just needed a plan. Just then she noticed her brother coming into the room and he looked like he had just woken up from some kind of nightmare. "Hey Dipper are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mabel." Dipper replied. He didn't want her to know about the dream he had about Bill. "Where's Grunkle Ford?"

"Oh he went into town for some stuff. He should be back in a bit." Mabel said as she ate another piece of licorice rope.

A few minutes later Ford walked into the shack carrying a bunch of stuff. "Hey kids." He said as he set stuff down but held a box of donuts in his hands. "I happened to buy a box of donuts for you."

Mabel perked up hearing that. "I'll take them Grunkle Ford." She said as she grabbed the box while still holding her licorice rope and went to another room.

Dipper just made his way to his great uncle. "Grunkle Ford we need to talk." He said.

Ford just looked at Dipper. "Sure what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Not here. In your lab." Dipper replied.

Ford knew something was up and just nodded. "Very well Dipper, let's go talk." He said as they went to his lab.

When they got to Ford's lab Dipper explained his dream to him. About Bill appearing in it and his advice to leave Gravity Falls. Ford just thought to himself as Dipper explained everything. "So what should we do?" Dipper asked.

Ford just looked at Dipper. "I have an idea but you're probably not going to like it Dipper." Ford said.

"Just tell me Great Uncle Ford it can't be that bad of an idea." Dipper replied.

"Just ignore your dream and go about your life like normally." Ford replied.

Dipper just gave a stunned look. "You're right I don't like it." He said. "Are you forgetting this is Bill we're talking about?!"

Ford just looked at his great nephew. "I know Dipper." He said. "But you said in your dream Bill told you he was dead and that he was able to visit you because of your obsession to make sure he can't come back he was able to visit your dream. Now I've obsessed over him plenty and sometimes still do but not as much today so it makes me wonder why would he visit you instead of me. I'm the one that pulled the trigger of the memory gun that resulted in his death so why you?"

"Well that's a great point Great Uncle Ford, but why did he choose me?"

"If I had to take a guess it's his last shot at revenge let alone a final mind game."

"What?"

"Think about it Dipper, you've found the third journal and started the chain of events that lead to me coming back. You and Mabel got in the way of his plans frequently. He knew how to trick me and he did get to you but you fought back with everything you had when he thought he had won. The fact is he underestimated you and that has to be the reason he would visit you. To make one last shot at hurting you."

"But-"

"Dipper just ignore your dream and move on with your life okay? It was just one final mind game from Bill that we can just ignore."

Dipper just sighed and thought that maybe his great uncle was right. "Yeah, you're right Great Uncle Ford." He said as he then went back upstairs.

When Dipper came back upstairs he saw Mabel waiting for him. "Hey Dipper, I was wondering if we could go to Greasy's?" She asked.

Dipper just thought to himself and realized it might be good to get out of the shack for a little bit. "Okay Mabel." He said. "Let me go ask Grunkle Stan if I can borrow the car."

"That's okay Dipper, I already have his keys." She said as she pulled them out.

Dipper just looked at her. "Did you ask him for them?" He asked.

"No, I just took them when he wasn't looking." She replied.

"Mabel that's stealing."

"No Dipper it's called borrowing without permission." She responded. "Besides I intend to give them back to him."

Dipper just sighed. Mabel was starting to become a little like Stan and he didn't know if that was actually a good thing. "Fine." He said as he took the keys. "Let's go."

They then exited the shack and made their way to the car while Grunkle Stan shouted out. "WHERE ARE MY KEYS?!" As they began to drive away.

"He'll be fine." Mabel said as Dipper drove away from the shack.

When they got to Greasy's Diner, Dipper noticed Wendy's boyfriend Chad sitting in his car looking annoyed. He just shook his head choosing to ignore him while both Mabel and him got out of the car. Mabel had also noticed Chad but remembered her promise to Wendy not to say anything and just went inside with Dipper. When they got inside Mabel noticed Wendy sitting with Tambry. "Hey look Dipper, Wendy's here." Mabel said hoping she could get those two to talk.

Dipper just looked to Wendy's back and her getting up looking annoyed. When she turned around he gave a shocked look because he saw that her left arm was in a cast and she had a black eye. "What the heck?" He said as Wendy just saw Dipper and gave an ashamed look.

EARLIER WITH WENDY

Wendy had just got out of the hospital after an incident with her boyfriend Chad. She had done something to upset in and in retaliation he had hurt her to the point where her left arm needed to be put in a cast. Her arm wasn't exactly broken but the doctors at least wanted it in a cast so that it could be protected while it healed. When she got out Chad had picked her up apologizing for what happened which she forgave him for stating it was her fault. He then drove her to Greasy's telling her to grab them some food for them. She went in there to place the order as she was waiting she was approached by her best friend Tambry.

"Wendy what happened?" Tambry asked only to realize what the answer was a few seconds later. Letting out a scowl she grabbed Wendy and dragged her to a table. "Wendy you're one of the smartest people I know but you're acting so stupid!" She shouted at her.

"Tambry it was an accident." Wendy replied.

"Like hell it was!" Tambry shouted. She then took a deep breath and looked at her best friend. "Look Wendy, you're my best friend. We grew up together and I've been with you during some tough times so listen to me when I tell you Chad is no good for you."

"Tambry I had an accident it's no big deal besides Chad is very nice."

Tambry just looked at Wendy not amused at what she was telling her. "At first." She said.

"What?"

"He was nice to you at first but now that he has you where he wants you he's showing his true colors now." Tambry replied.

"I don't have to listen to this." Wendy said as she tried to get up only to be pulled back down by Tambry.

"Yes you do have to listen to this!" Tambry hissed. "Over the past four years you have been dating your share of losers and I kept my mouth shut the entire time but now I'm going to open it. You have been going to loser to loser while waiting for that boy from fifteen years to show up in front of you ignoring your true feelings for someone you actually love. Listen to me when I say this you're not going to find him. He's not going to show up. We don't know who he was or where he came from. The only thing we know is that we ran into him once and that was it. We're not going to see him again."

"You don't know that." Wendy said looking away from Tambry.

"Wendy it's not like he's going to walk into the diner." Tambry said as she let out a sigh. "Look, I know you want to fall in love like how your mother did with you dad but not all love stories work out that way. Besides I know you actually have feeling for a guy three years younger than you that we met five years ago."

Wendy just stared at Tambry. "I don't know what you're talking about Tambry." She said. "Besides you mostly have your face in your phone to see what's going on."

"That may be true Wendy but that doesn't mean I'm blind and can't see what's going on." Tambry replied. "You need to stop running and tell him how you feel."

Just then Lazy Susan brought Wendy her food in a bag. "This conversation is over." She said as she grabbed the bag and got up only to see Dipper walk in with Mabel.

"What the heck?" Dipper said as he looked at Wendy. "Wendy what happened?"

"It's nothing Dipper. I just fell." Wendy replied.

"Just fell? Wendy it doesn't look like you fell." Dipper said as Mabel stood in the corner.

"Dipper I'm fine so leave it alone!" Wendy shouted as she rushed past him leaving the diner getting into Chad's car who immediately drove away.

Dipper just looked at what happened and then saw Mabel's face. He could see instantly she knew something about this. "Mabel don't you dare lie to me when I ask you this but do you know something?" He asked her.

Mabel just looked down. "I just found out today." She said.

"Found out what?" Dipper asked.

"That Chad's been abusing her." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dipper asked while giving her a serious look.

"I wanted to but Wendy said that if I told you that we would lose her as a friend for good."

"You still should of told me Mabel." Dipper replied. "Wendy needs our help and I don't care what she says or threatens to do. I'm going to help her whether she likes it or not. I'm going to find her and beat the shit out of Chad if he's hurting her."

"But Dipper we don't even know where he lives." Mabel replied.

"That's true we don't but I think I know someone who does." Dipper said as he approached Tambry's table. "Hey Tambry." Dipper said getting her attention.

Tambry looked to see it was Dipper. "Hey Dipper." She said as she saw the look on his face and realized he just saw Wendy. "I take it this is about Wendy?"

"Yeah, Mabel found out today that Chad's been abusing her and I just got her to tell me what was going on a few minutes ago." Dipper said as he sat down. "Do you know where Chad lives?"

Tambry just looked at Dipper. She could see Dipper really cared for Wendy and wanted to help her. She wanted to see just how much he cared for her. "And what would you do if I told you where he lived?" She asked.

"I would go down there and drag Wendy out. I wouldn't listen to any excuse she would try to give me and if Chad tried to stop me then I would finally have an excuse to kick his ass." Dipper replied.

Tambry just gave a small smirk. "Why not ask the police for help?" She asked curious to know what his answer was.

"In case you haven't realized by now the cops in this town aren't exactly the most reliable." Dipper said as he pointed to the other side of the diner where Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland where at their table eating their nightly dinner and pie while working on a child placemat. "Besides Wendy is a very good friend and it kills me that I didn't know about this until now. If I did I would of acted sooner."

"You really care about her." Tambry said. "Very well but I'm not going to tell you where he lives."

"Why not?!" Dipper shouted upset and thinking she wasn't going to help.

"Let me finish." Tambry said.

"Fine."

"I'm going to show you instead since I want to be there when you kick his ass." Tambry replied.

"Fine." Dipper said as he then looked around to see Mabel was no where near him. "Mabel we need to go now!" He shouted.

Mabel then came running from the other side of the diner. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We're going to go get Wendy." He said. "Tambry agreed to show us where Chad lives."

"Then let's get going." Mabel said as they left the diner.

After listening to Tambry's directions they pulled up in front of Chad's house. "This is it." Tambry said as they all got out of the car.

As they made their way to his door they could immediately hear Wendy screaming and apologizing while Chad was just yelling at her. Dipper immediately got angry and was about the break the front door down until Mabel stepped in front of him. "Hold it Dipper." She said. "Save your strength and leave opening the door to me." She then reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. She then used it to pick the lock to the front door opening it.

"That was cool Mabel." Tambry said as Dipper went in.

"Yeah, you can thank Grunkle Stan for teaching me the art of picking locks." She said as she placed the pin back in her hair and then looked at Tambry. "Tambry you've know Wendy most of your life."

"What's your point Mabel?" She asked.

"Do you know why Wendy has been dating these losers instead of someone decent?" Mabel asked.

Tambry just sighed. "It has to do with how her mother and father met." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know the whole story about how they met but I remember Wendy saying that her mom told her that the moment she met her father she instantly knew he was the one for her."

"Oh that's so cute but what does that have to do with now?"

"Well you see about fifteen years ago when Wendy and me were five we ran into an older boy with a girl I think it was his sister. Wendy just looked at the boy an instantly told me he was the one and I happened to tell him she thought he was cute." Tambry said as Mabel's face began to give a look of shock. "Anyway we took off and Wendy was telling me she knew that boy was going to be the one she married just like her mother knew with her dad. She wanted to find him so she could talk to him more but she couldn't find him anywhere. She was so upset and she didn't even know his name but she told herself he would come back. She knew he would. She would just wait until that time came. Sure she went out with a few guys but it was nothing serious and she was the one in control. But then five years ago a scrawny twelve year old boy and his sister came to town. He had the most annoying crush on her but she gently turned him down and told him that she cherished their friendship more. He then left with his sister at the end of summer but came back the next one and where he was no longer that scrawny thirteen year old that left. Instead he was a well built thirteen year old who looked very cute and handsome. He was still the same as always but to Wendy he changed she no longer saw her friend but someone she could actually love. But she refused to act on it because he wasn't the boy she was going to marry. Instead she started distancing away from him over the years dating losers always a bit before he came back to Gravity Falls and as the years went by the losers just grew worse ending with this one all. I want her to be happy and I know she would find it with Dipper if she just gave it a chance."

Mabel couldn't believe what she was hearing but she had to be sure. "The day you two met this guy wouldn't happen to be July 13th would it?" She asked.

Tambry thought to herself for a moment. "Come to think of it I think it was." She replied.

"And were you two riding tricycles when this happened?" Mabel asked again.

"Yeah we were."

"And did Wendy pushed you of your trike when you told him that Wendy had a crush on him?"

"How did you know that? It's almost like you were there." Tambry said but then paused when she heard what she just said and began to realize how Mabel knew that. "Oh my god it was Dipper. Dipper and you were the ones we ran into. Which means-"

Before Tambry could finish Mabel finished for her. "Which means the boy Wendy was looking for has been in front of her the whole time and she doesn't know it." She said. Just then Dipper came walking out holding a crying Wendy whose clothes were a bit torn.

EARLIER WITH DIPPER

Dipper walked into Chad's house following the sounds of the screaming and saw Wendy cowering in a corner with her clothes torn while Chad stood in front of her. Dipper saw he was about to hit her and went charging towards him screaming. "Get the hell away from her!" Grabbing Chad and punching him knocking him to the ground.

Wendy saw what happened and started to cry. "Dipper, I don't want you here." She said as she looked away from him in shame.

"Wendy, you're my friend and I care very much about you. I'm not going to leave you like this." He said as he offered her his hand. "Now come on we're leaving."

Wendy felt tempted to take it but her eyes grew wide with shock as she saw Chad sneak up behind him. "Dipper watch out!" She screamed.

Dipper turned around to see Chad trying to attack him from behind. Dipper quickly dodged him and then punched Chad right in the face breaking his nose. "Thanks for the warning Wendy." He said.

Chad just growled and looked at Wendy. "You bitch! How dare you warn him! I'm going to have to teach you that you should always listen to your boyfriend!" He screamed as he looked at Dipper. "I know you. You're that stupid brat that works with Wendy. She always talks about you and it pisses me off! I'm going to enjoy every minute of hurting you." He said as he got up.

"Yeah well you've done great on hurting me so far." Dipper said in a sarcastic tone. Chad just screamed as he rushed towards Dipper. Dipper just stood there until Chad was near him and then punched him right in the gut and kneed him in the groin. As Chad dropped to his knees in pain Dipper just raised his right fist and glanced at Wendy then looked down at Chad. "How about a black eye to go with that broken nose?" He said as he punched Chad right in his eye knocking him out. Dipper then went towards Wendy who was just crying and offered his hand to her.

Wendy saw it and just looked down. "Dipper please just go." She said.

Dipper just shook his head. "Not going to happen Wendy." He said as he picked her up with his arms and carried her out as she just began to cry heavily on his shirt. Dipper walked out to see Mabel and Tambry. "Let's go." He said.

"What about Chad?" Tambry asked.

"I dealt with him." Dipper responded.

Mabel just looked at Wendy. "Dipper I think you should let one of us drive while you hold her." She said.

Dipper just sighed and nodded. "Fine the keys are in my jacket pocket." He said as Mabel reached for them. As they got into the car where Dipper and Wendy were in the back seat and Mabel and Tambry were up front. Dipper just looked at Wendy. "Let's get you home Wendy." He said.

"NO!" Wendy screamed. "I don't want my dad and brothers knowing about this! Please no!"

"Well then where should we take you?" Mabel asked.

Wendy looked at Tambry. "Can I stay with you Tambry?" She asked.

"Sorry Wendy but that's out of the question. My parents will start asking question and it won't take them long to figure it out then they'll let the whole town know." Tambry replied.

Dipper just looked at Mabel. "Mabel take us to the shack." He said.

"Okay Dipper." Mabel replied as she started the car.

Dipper then looked at Wendy. "You can stay at the shack for now." He said. "Grunkle Ford and Stan won't mind plus they won't tell anyone." Wendy just nodded as she closed her eyes and rested her head on Dipper's shoulder.

As they pulled up to the shack Ford and Stan walked outside. "You see, Stanley I told you the kids took your car." Ford said.

"Yeah well they stole my keys." Stan replied.

Mabel and Tambry got out of the car as Mabel gave Stan back his keys. "Thanks for letting us borrow your car Grunkle Stan." She said.

Stan just looked at her. "Mabel you stole my keys." He said.

"Correction Grunkle Stan." Mabel replied. "I borrowed them without permission with the intent of returning them later. So technically it's not stealing."

Stan just looked at her. "I taught you well." He said as he saw Dipper get out of his car holding a sleeping Wendy. "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Dipper said as he carried Wendy inside. He took her up to his room in the attic and placed her on his bed while Mabel and Tambry filled Ford and Stan in on what happened needless to say they were very mad and upset with what was happening with Wendy but very impressed that Dipper managed to kick Chad's ass.

As Dipper came downstairs Mabel ran up to him. "How is she?" She asked.

"She's fine Mabel. She's just resting." He said and then let out a sigh. "I don't understand this could have happened to her. I mean she's a smart person so why would she let herself fall victim to a guy like that?" Dipper then saw Mabel's face and realized that she knew something again. "Mabel I know that look. You know something so I suggest you tell me what it is."

Mabel just sighed. "Okay Dipper I just found this out right when you were saving Wendy." She said.

"Found out what?" Dipper asked.

Tambry just stepped forward as Ford and Stan watched. "I'll explain." She said as she then explained everything to Dipper on why Wendy was dating losers.

Dipper just sat down from shock that he was the reason Wendy was doing all this. "I don't believe this." He said. "Bill was right."

Mabel, Stan, and Tambry just gasped when they heard Dipper mention Bill's name. "Why did you bring up Bill, Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"He visited me in my dream." He said causing them to all gasp again. Ford quickly explained that Bill was still dead and that he mostly visited Dipper as a last act of revenge mind game. As everyone began to understand what Ford was saying Dipper just stood up. "I need to leave Gravity Falls." He said.

Mabel just gasped. "Dipper, you don't have to listen to Bill. He wants you to leave so if you leave he wins." She said.

"But Mabel the longer I stay in Gravity Falls the more Wendy will suffer! I need to leave because if I don't Wendy will just keep hurting and I don't want that!" Dipper shouted.

"Then Dipper maybe you should tell her the truth." Mabel replied hoping it would knock some common sense into him.

Dipper just shook his head. "No Mabel, I can't do that." He said. "She'll probably think I made her look like a fool on purpose."

"Dipper you don't know that."

"Mabel leave it alone! I'm leaving Gravity Falls and that's final!" Dipper yelled shocking his twin. "I'm going to go call Mom and Dad."

As Dipper tried to leave Mabel grabbed him. "Wait Dipper!" She shouted. "At least wait till tomorrow before you call them. Please?"

Dipper just looked at his sister while she gave him puppy eyes. Seeing that he couldn't say no to her when she did that he just caved. "Fine. I'll call them tomorrow." He said. "I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight." Dipper then made his way to the couch.

Mabel just sighed and turned to Tambry. "Do you want someone to take you home?" She asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here tonight." Tambry replied. "I'm too worried about Wendy to leave."

"Then you can stay in my room tonight." Mabel said as she went upstairs with Tambry following her. As they got to her room they saw the door open with Wendy sitting right by it crying. They realized that she heard everything they said.

Mabel and Tambry just shut the door as Wendy just cried. "I can't believe it was Dipper the entire time." She said. "He was right in front of me but I failed to see it. He deserves someone who isn't as stupid as me."

Mabel just frowned. "Wendy, you need to talk to him. He's going to leave Gravity Falls and I have a feeling he won't come back if he does." She said. "Please talk to him."

"I'm sorry but I can't Mabel." Wendy replied. "I feel like I let him down and I don't think I can look him in the face after what he's done for me. He's probably ashamed of me."

"Wendy you don't know that." Tambry replied. "You've been waiting for this guy for fifteen years not knowing he was right in front of you the last five years so at least talk it out with him."

"I just can't." Wendy said as she looked down.

Tambry was about to say something until Mabel spoke first. "We understand Wendy. Why don't you go to sleep for tonight and we'll take you home later tomorrow okay?" She asked.

"That sounds good Mabel." Wendy replied as she got in Dipper's bed and fell asleep.

Tambry just looked at Mabel who just signaled Tambry to follow her which she did. She followed her downstairs where she signaled Ford and Stan to follow her as well down to Ford's lab. "Okay why are we here Mabel and why did you let Wendy give up so easily?" She asked.

"We're here because I have had it with Dipper and Wendy being so stupid!" Mabel shouted. "As for me letting Wendy give up I did that because I have a plan and I don't want her to see it coming!"

Stan just looked at his niece and smiled. "If I didn't know any better I say your plan has a bit of law breaking in it." He said.

"Oh that it does Grunkle Stan." Mabel said as she gave a devious smile. "Now I already got one part of it ready but I need help with the rest."

Ford just looked at Mabel and nodded. He knew Bill would win if Dipper left Gravity Falls for good and he had a feeling Mabel's plan, no matter how crazy and illegal it was, would work. "Very well Mabel, just tell us what you need to do." He said.

THE NEXT MORNING

Dipper was waking up for some reason he felt a little more tired than when he went to sleep. As he tried to get up and move he found out that for some reason he could feel something restraining his arms. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a chair in Ford's room and tried to look at his hands only to see that they were behind his back and that something was holding them back. He felt what it was and realized they were handcuffs. Getting mad he screamed out. "What's going on?!"

Mabel then came in with a smile. "Oh hey Dipper, I see that you're up." She said as she gave a big smile.

Seeing that smile on her face Dipper quickly figured out that she was behind this. "Mabel uncuff me now!" He shouted. "Besides how did you get me handcuffed to this chair without waking me up?"

"Oh with some of the chloroform Grunkle Stan keeps around." She said.

Dipper's eyes just went wide with anger. "You chloroformed me?!" He screamed out causing a groan to come from behind him.

Mabel just went behind. "Dipper you should be a bit more quiet after all we have a guest sleeping here." She said as she went to the couch where the guest was.

"Guest? Who's in here with me Mabel?" He asked.

"Ugh, I still feel tired." The voice said as the person tried to get up.

"You have me in here with Wendy?!" Dipper screamed out causing Wendy to groan.

"Not so loud." She said as she opened her eyes to find that she was in Ford's room with Dipper handcuffed to a chair. "What's going on?" She asked.

"What's going on is that we're making both you and Dipper talk." Tambry said as she walked in.

Wendy saw this was an intervention for her and tried to think of a way out of it. "Look I need to get home. My dad is probably worried about me." She said.

"Don't worry we called your dad and told him exactly what was going on and that we're going make you listen to us." Mabel replied. "He told us to take as much time as we needed until you come to your senses."

"What Mabel?! You do know my father will probably go out and put Chad in a coma!" Wendy shouted.

"I know." Mabel replied as she smirked.

MEANWHILE WITH CHAD

Chad was currently sitting in his living room nursing his broken nose. He was mad as hell that Dipper managed to kick his ass and he planned on getting his revenge on him soon. Then when he was done with him he would show Wendy the consequences of leaving him. But before he could think of a plan he heard someone slamming on his door. Seeing that they weren't going to go away he got up and headed for his door shouting. "I'm coming!" When he opened it he saw a huge lumberjack standing in front of him.

"Are you Chad?" The lumberjack asked.

"Yeah, I am." Chad replied as he then asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Manly Dan and I happen to be Wendy's dad!" Manly Dan shouted causing Chad to flinch. "I know what you did to my little girl and you're going to pay!" Manly Dan then grabbed Chad and began pounding him.

Wendy's brothers were also there and started chanting. "Dad! Dad! Dad!"

As was Mayor Tyler who just started yelling while giggling. "Get'em! Get'em!"

BACK AT THE MYSTERY SHACK

Dipper just sighed as he saw where Mabel was going with this. "Mabel forget it! I'm leaving Gravity Falls and that's final!" He shouted.

"Well Dipper good luck trying to get free from those handcuffs since I have the keys and you refused to listen to Grunkle Stan's escaping from handcuffs lecture." She said as she held the keys in her hands.

Dipper gave out a groan. "Mabel I'm curious, where did you get the handcuffs?" He asked.

"Oh I happened to lift them off Sheriff Blubs last night at Greasy's." She replied.

Dipper's eyes just grew wide with shock. "You did what?!" He shouted. "Mabel he's going to come looking for them eventually. In fact he probably noticed they're gone by now."

"Not likely Dippingsauce." She replied. "I happened to replace them with two donuts tied together with a piece of licorice rope."

MEANWHILE WITH SHERIFF BLUBS AND DEPUTY DURLAND

Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were in their car driving when they stumble upon Manly Dan shaking a tree trying to get Chad to fall down. Seeing this they got out. "What's going on here?" Blubs asked.

Chad seeing the sheriff just sighed in relief seeing them. "Sheriff help me! This man is trying to kill me!" He shouted.

The sheriff then reached for his handcuffs only to pull out a bag with two donuts tied together with a piece of licorice rope. "Well I'll be. It looks like someone stole my handcuffs and replaced them with two donuts tied together with a piece of licorice rope." He said.

Chad just gave an upset look. "Then use your deputy's handcuffs!" He screamed.

"I'm not allowed to use handcuffs." Durland replied. "I keep getting cuff to stuff and lose the keys."

Blubs just looked at Chad. "Sorry but you're gonna have to wait about a week before we can arrest someone since it takes a week for new handcuffs to be delivered." He replied.

"WHAT?!" Chad screamed.

Blubs just got back into his car with Durland and took out the two donuts tied together with a piece of licorice rope. "Care to split it?" He asked.

"Sure!" Deputy Durland shouted as Blubs broke the rope in half and gave the other half to his Deputy as they then drove off at the moment Manly Dan took out his ax and began chopping the tree down.

BACK AT THE MYSTERY SHACK

Dipper just groaned at how all this was happening and he couldn't stop it. "So what now Mabel? Are you and Tambry just going to stay here until Wendy and me talk?" He asked.

"No we're not." Mabel replied as she walked over to Wendy. "Instead we're going to leave the room leaving you two alone together." She then placed the keys to the handcuffs in Wendy's hands. "We're not going to even lock the door. Instead you two can leave if you want after we leave the room."

"Fine." Dipper said. "Wendy just uncuff me."

Before Wendy could Mabel stood in front of her. "I just want you to remember Wendy. The moment you uncuff Dipper it will be the last moment you'll ever see him again because he will never step foot in Gravity falls just because he feels you continue to suffer the longer he stays here. He's willing to give up being Ford's apprentice just for you. Remember that." After saying what she needed to Mabel and Tambry left the room leaving Wendy alone with Dipper.

Wendy just looked at the keys to the handcuffs in her hand while Dipper just said. "She gone now. Just uncuff me and we can pretend this never happened."

Wendy just looked at Dipper. "Are you willing to give up being Ford's apprentice just for me?" She asked.

Dipper just sighed. "Wendy, I feel I'm responsible for you going out with Chad so I think the best thing for me is to leave town and never come back." He said.

"But Dipper you really love working with Ford! Are you wiling to give it up for me?" She asked.

"Wendy, you're my friend and I care very much about you. After Bill, I promised myself I would get strong and smart enough to protect the people I care about. You're one of them. So when I found out what's been happening to you and that it's my fault I realized the only thing to protect is leave town."

Wendy just growled as she stood in front of him. "I'm not going to let you listen to Bill!" she shouted. "It's my fault as well!"

"How is it your fault?"

"Because I couldn't let go of the time when I met you when I was five. The moment I saw you I instantly knew you were the perfect guy for me. I remember how my mom told me that the first time she saw my dad she knew he was the guy for her and I wanted that so when I saw you I just knew. I tried looking for you but couldn't find you. However I knew i would see you again so I waited. As time went by I almost gave up until my mom died and that's when I decided I would keep waiting for you since I wanted some connection with my mother and felt you could be it. Then you and Mabel came to town and made things interesting for me not to mention the crush you developed on me. I valued our friendship and didn't want to lose it."

"Yeah I know." Dipper said as he looked down with a small smile.

"But then you came back the next summer and you were no longer the scrawny kid that left but someone else. I started seeing you the boy I met when I was five. I couldn't stop thinking about you and it didn't help at all seeing you dressed up as a wolf boy. It just made things very hard for me so I dated guys I could dump later just to get my mind off you so I could wait for the boy I met when I was five but each year you came back and you looked better than last time and more charming as well. It just kept getting worse all because I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

"And it's my fault that you ended up with Chad." Dipper said as he looked down.

When Wendy heard that she went towards Dipper and lifted his head up so she could see his face. "No Dipper, I should of came clean about what was going on with me but I didn't because there was that small part of me that told me I was a hypocrite for turning you down only to have feelings for you and the chance that you actually met someone you liked." She said as she let go of him and looked away.

"I tried but I could never meet anyone as amazing as you." Dipper said causing Wendy to look at him. "Sure Mabel set me up on lots of dates but I could never feel what I felt with you when I was with them. Truth be told I don't know if I could ever get over you."

Wendy just started laughing as did Dipper. "Man we've been really stupid." She said.

"I know right? If only we talked about this before it got out of control." Dipper said as he looked at Wendy. "So what now?"

"I don't know maybe we should try going out?" Wendy replied.

"Okay." Dipper replied with a smile. "So how about you uncuff me now?" Wendy just gave a smirk as she put the keys in her pocket and then got on to Dipper's lap putting her arms around his head. "Uh Wendy what are you doing?" He asked while giving an uncomfortable look.

"I've been waiting for you for fifteen years to see you again not knowing you were with me five years ago. I intend to make up for all that time I waited for you starting now." She said as she kissed him.

Meanwhile out in the hall Ford, Mabel, Stan, and Tambry. "Well it looks like they'll be okay." Mabel said as she then shouted. "Match made!"

Tambry just took out her phone and said while typing. "Dipper and Wendy together at last. About time."

"Well what should we do now?" Ford asked.

"How about we go by this Chad's house and vandalize it?" Stan asked which resulted in everyone agreeing and leaving the shack with him.

THE END


End file.
